terraroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Nw
Nw is a powerful Unimind, who was formed by the Chimpanzees. He is known as the God of Nature and Order, and is the only being featured in all three roleplaying games. He is used as the editing tool of the Writers. =History= Origin Shortly before the Great Battle, a Chimpanzee known as Shling-Olo became disheartened by the wars of the world. After the massive death that followed the fight, this Oheh-Olo decided that all nations should unite, instead of fight. The Chimpanzee went to his brothers and he and several like-minded Chimpanzees meditated. Before long their minds had begun to merge, and Nw was born. For some time Nw battled the humans, who feared and hated his power. Eventually Nw brokered a truce, and times improved. During this time Nw first learned of the Writers. Slowly Nw advanced, assimilated almost all lifeforms on the planet. And slowly even inorganic materials were assimilated. Around this time the Wooheh, or Otters, began to worship him. Suddenly Nw realized his assimilation had gotten out of control, and he was growing to quickly. Before long the tribes would be wiped out. Thus he warped them into the future, and consumed the planet known as Earth. For billions of years he lived alone, learning new abilities all the time. Grox War During the Grox War, Nw ignored the chaos around him. Using his foresight, he already knew that the Vissa would unleash a disease to wipeout all sapient life. Realizing the usefulness of the coming doom, Nw waited the death out. After the Great Sickness, Nw began altering the physics of the universe. These changes would eventually allow the universe to split into a connected biverse. Great Spliting After the split, the Earth was split in two. A young unimind known as ZaaI discovered one half, and greeted Nw. Nw moved some of his avatars over to Oloner, and began to explore the region. During this time he rebuilt the Earth, and warped it to a small starsystem. There he assimilated one other world, and began to terraform another. Slowly the other world was an exact copy of Earth. This done, Nw released the tribes of old Earth on their new home Later Adventures As the tribes developed on Tuska, Nw continued to evolve. In a dramatic move, Nw merged with an alternate version of himself, thus increasing in power . Using his new powers, Nw crippled ZaaI, for planning genocide. With ZaaI unable to assimilate, Nw became the face of Nature. One act he did was send a synthetic Otter back in time, to allow for a better future. After a time Nw evolved the parrots and Otters, to allow them to have mental abilities. This way they would not need metal tools to be powerful. After N-Wooheh fulfilled his destiny, Nw ascended the Otter into a spirit. Nw also began to work more on the galactic stage. First thing Nw morphed one of his planets into a gigantic creature, known as Gaia. With this massive guardian completed, the God sealed Tuska's starsystem in a massive storm, to protect them from aliens. He also gave ZaaI riddles about an important part of the lesser god's destiny. This done, he began repairing a damaged galaxy, and sent most spirits/gods of the Biverse to another reality, as the repairing could hurt them. This allowed Nw an excuse to merge with two alternate versions of himself, and greet the clay people. During this meeting, Nw learned a great deal of the physics of the 11th and 12th dimensions. With this knowledge, Nw visited the eleventh dimension, which he found to be a river of energy. Inside the river lay all the universes, which acted as cells. Nw warped one of his exploring bodies to the distant past, to teach his past selves more information, and to see what reality looked like before the universes formed. After a time the past avatar began climbing up the bank of the river, which was made of iron and clay. However the current of the river was too strong, and the avatar was unable to hold on. Thinking fast, Nw's body rammed himself into the bank using the force of the stream. From there, Nw began to climb through the molecules of the bank. At a point he paused at a cavern, and noticed a missing molecule of Iron, possibly the birthplace of the Ferrites. Eventually Nw reached the top of the bank, and found himself in a rocky region. After avoiding a boulder of clay, Nw found he could use the Fourth Dimension to manipulate the ground. As he explored, Nw found a large chunk of silicon and sulfur. Immediately he asked the clay people how to make a Ploner, as to why is unknown. =Features= Powers Nw's known powers include telepathy, telekinetics, electricity, immortality, assimilation, portals, Stasis, time travel, temporal-sight, and dimension gates. Category:God Category:Nature Category:Chimpanzees Category:Earth Category:Post-Terra Category:Neo-Terra Category:Life After the Grox Category:Jiaggaus Category:Simian Category:Religious Category:Mammal Category:Nature Woshipping Category:Hero